Rain's Kiss
by Sayo-chan1019
Summary: He left for a mission. She waited. He never forgot her. She never stopped loving him. GRUVIA First one! Please...be nice... :3
1. Chapter 1 EDITED!

Chapter 1 Going away Gray-sama?

Juvia waited at the guild. It has been 16 minutes. Since he left without her, on a mission far away. He couldn't do that...would he? She pondered. Thinking about what was going in her life. Why does it have to happen to her again?

"Juvia, are you ok?" Mirajane asked.

Juvia wanted to burst into tears because of it. But she'll have to stay calm. "Gray-sama left without Juvia and Juvia feels sad about it," she explained.

Mirajane nodded. She knew how much Juvia loved Gray. Gray was just being the idiot, not noticing her feelings. She poured tea and pushed the cup towards Juvia. Juvia glanced at her puzzlingly. "To soothe your nerves," Mirajane pointed.

Juvia made the "oh" face. She'll just have to drink the tea so Mirajane won't be offended. As she took a small sip, the bitter memory of him walking away came into her mind. NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM, JUVIA! She mentally had a battle with herself. Mirajane could already see her face scrunch up in disgust.

"Do you not like the tea?" Mirajane asked.

Juvia blushed. "No, no! Juvia likes it," she smiled.

Mirajane frowned. Juvia was very good at hiding feelings but Mirajane knew better. She sighed. Suddenly, an idea came into her head. She went upstairs and grabbed a box. Gray gave her his spare house key just in case if he needed something but couldn't grab it. So he trusted Mirajane to keep it. Gray might hate me for this. But it's for Juvia! Mirajane skipped down the stairs and handed Juvia the key. "What is this, Mirajane-san?" Juvia questioned.

"It's Gray's spare key. You know where he lives right?" Mirajane explained. "He asked me to keep it, just in case he lost his keys and needed something. You can have it but give it back once he is back."

Juvia smiled. "Thank you!" She hugged Mirajane and left the guild. Master came out and glanced at smiling Mirajane.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Oh, I just healed a lover's broken heart," she sighed.

Gray glanced out of the train's window. Natsu was beaten by the train already. Gray looked over at Lucy who was talking to Happy. But one presence was missing. Oh. Right. Juvia His brain was pounding at him. "Gray, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

He nodded. The Celestial Mage was never...attractive to him. Why would Juvia ever think that? He sighed. Thinking about Juvia made his headache worse.

"Gray is thinking about Juvia again," Happy annouced.

"Bastard, do you want to fight?!" he grumbled at Happy. Happy cowered away.

Gray could already see Juvia, sitting alone at the guild, having Mira comforting her and Erza thinking about how to kill him. He shuddered at the thought. Juvia...was a very different girl. She was a nakama. Nothing more. He hopes so.

"Gray-sama, where are you going?" Juvia asked.

"Hmm? Oh, on a job," he replied plainly.

"Oh, is that so?" she questioned softly.

He glanced over at her sad form. "See you in a few weeks," he said.

He felt the water mage's tears fall. Damn.

Gray couldn't get that thought of his head. Juvia was like a snow globe. When you shake it, you can barely see the inside. It was kinda like her. If he said something so shocking and hurtful , he couldn't very well read her mind. And when there were good days, he could read her clearly.

Guess today wasn't one of them


	2. Chapter 2 EDITED

Chapter 2 Cleaning Up Gray's Place

Juvia's shakey hands grasped the key. _Damn it Juvia! Stop shaking! _She remembered the way to go. It wasn't hard. Gray lived nearby but she lived in Fairy Hills. As she walked down the familiar path, she saw men chatter behind her back. Usually, Gray would be with her and they wouldn't talk. NOW, he was gone, she would have to live with all these perverts.

Juvia looked up and saw the familiar door. _Gray-sama's room...this is where he lives_ She unlocked the door and peered in. She has been in here one in a while. Only if he asked her to come inside. But that was rare. She walked in and took a deep breath. "Yes, this is Gray-sama's scent," she smiled.

Once again, she felt the hot tears prickle her eyes. Erza hugged her earlier and he cheek still hurts. She sighed and sat down one of the couches. She imagined him, walking around doing the normal man would do in his household. She saw that there were some dirty dishes. _He recently ate_ She thought. Well, to impress him, she decided to do some Spring Cleaning!

As she dusted and washed dishes, she could already feel like a housewife. And then, he would come through the door, smiling, saying, "I'm home."

She would come to him and give him a kiss. Then, they child would...

_JUVIA, YOU HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT! _She snapped out. She wished that she would stop having those day dreams.

Gray held his wound. This enemy was strong. Lucy and Natsu were charging head on while he had to stay back, and bandage his wound. He sighed and wrapped the white cloth around his waist. He then saw a soft hand grasp one end and wrapped it around. He looked around but no one was around. _Fuck, stop thinking about her! _ Gray tried focusing on healing his wound when Natsu called out. "Hey! Underwear, we're done!" he yelled.

Gray nodded and stood up. He winced. _This is definetally not going so well. _ He walked towards Natsu and Lucy, aware that the pain was throbbing like hell. As they stop by a clinic to heal their bruises and wounds, Lucy asked Gray," I know you miss her."

He nearly choked. This wasn't supposed to be happening. No, Gray will not like that stalker rain woman. But...he was her life. Her source to go to whenever there was trouble. He couldn't do it to her. No matter how hard he tried. He then sighed. "Yes, I was thinking about her," he answered.

Lucy smiled. "I knew it. She missed you too you know. Anyways, if you really feel that way, then ask her out," she pointed.

Gray didn't want to. He glared at her. "No way in hell."

"C'mon, give her a chance!"

He didn't reply afterwards. Thinking about this would be even worse.

_1 month and 3 days_ Juvia counted. Yes, it has been a month. The mission took that long. She sighed. She was wearing his boxers and one of his white shirts. She was rummaging around when she found them. She still wore her undergarments but...

Suddenly, she remembered about getting a mission. She had to pay for the month's rent. She changed out of them and changed back into her own clothes. She locked the door and raced back to the guild, key in hand.

Mirajane saw Juvia running towards the guild and smiled. "Juvia! How are you?" she asked.

Juvia smiled back. "Never been better!" she laughed.

Mirajane was glad that Juvia was back to normal. She walked back with Juvia. As she was helping her pick out some jobs, she heard Gajeel stomping in with Levy lecturing behind him.

"Don't do such a reckless thing again! You know how much I was worried about?" Levy scowled.

"Yesh, shrimp. You've got a sliver tongue," he mumbled.

"Gahh!" she yelled and walked away.

"What's going on?" Juvia asked Gajeel.

"I just took a hit for her and she started yelling. Anyways, where is you stripper bastard?" he replied.

Juvia shrugged. "On a mission."

She hoped that he was fine. She hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Is this….love?

Gray packed in everything slowly. The left side of his ribs still hurt from the fight. And why does time fly so fast around here? He wondered about what to do once he got home...

"Oi, Gray, are you ready?" Natsu called. Natsu's face was bandaged up and so was his left forearm. Natsu was in the heart of the battle so give him a break for being very fashionable in white cloth.

"Yea," Gray replied. He closed the suitcase and followed Natsu outside where Happy and Lucy were waiting.

"Thank you so much, minna," the client said.

"Ah, no problem!" Natsu smiled.

"Oh, be careful when you get back," he warned.

"Thank you for your concern," Lucy bowed.

Gray nodded. He didn't want to act too nice of too cold. (get it?)

As they boarded the coach, Gray felt a tap on his shoulder. The client was looking at him. "You have a girl back home, do ya?" he asked.

Gray's face turned a light shade of pink. "Umm...I guess."

The client handed him a brown sack. It was small. "Don't open it. Give it to her and watch together," the client pointed.

Gray nodded and fingered the small sack. "I'll take good care of it, Sir."

He cradled the sack like it was a baby. _It is for Juvia..._ _  
_

Wait...Why was he so careful with this sack? AND IT'S FOR JUVIA! He felt his hands so clammy and his heart beat go faster, at each thought of Juvia, just remembering her. No...you know. He sighed. This is very going to work. _doki doki doki _Gray placed a hand on his chest, trying to stop the _doki_ form continuing. _Is this...love?_

Gajeel munched on some iron while Levy read a book. Juvia sat with Cana, playing cards. OK, it seems totally weird that Juvia is PLAYING cards with a CARD mage. But she felt bored. She glanced at the clock and nodded. "I've got to go. See you later," she waved to Cana.

"OI, WHEN THAT LITTLE BASTARD COMES BACK, TELL HIM THAT I'LL RIP HIS INNARDS OUT!" Cana yelled. Yep, definiteally already drunk.

Gajeel turned and wave to Juvia and she waved back. When she left, Levy put down her book. "Well, I heard that he's coming back today."

Gajeel glanced at her. "Really? What a lucky day for her."

Juvia opened the doors again to the apartment of her beloved. She kept it nice and clean. It was very different from her flat in Fairy Hills. BUT it was Gray's place for crying out loud. Juvia ordered some cake to bring back home. She smiled and placed it in the fridge. She knew he was going to come back today. TODAY. She sighed. She'll have to...

"Juvia? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Thank you CelestialLoverxxx for giving good advice on how to make this better. Anyways, luv you guys! -3-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 FINAL CHANCE

Gray stared at the girl in front of him. Her hair was not curled upwards but straight down, making her look angelic. He couldn't say anything anymore. He took one step but she stepped backwards. "Gray-sama...you're back," she smiled.

He felt hurt. She was lying about that smile. He strode to her side and peered in the open fridge. "A cake huh?" he asked.

She blushed. "Juvia wanted it to be a surprise...Gray-sama!" she explained.

He took the cake out and reached into a drawer to grab a knife. He then cut a slice into the cake. He could tell that the icing was meant to look like one of his Ice-Make things. He smiled. It comforted him somehow. He then took a bite. It was not sweet, nor was it bitter. He handed the plate to her with the fork. "Taste it."

She did as he said so. She smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Yea, it's...good," he pointed.

She wanted to cry right there. Still, unsure about his feelings, Gray knew about his feelings just then and there. "Juvia," he mumbled.

He touched her face and trailed down her temple to rest on her right cheek. _doki doki doki doki_ He could feel his heart racing again. This time, he didn't care. He leaned in and...

"YO! ICE PRINCESS! YOU FREAK...Huh?" Natsu roared to see Gray and Juvia kissing.

Lucy walked in and blushed. "I think we should go," she said while pulling Natsu away.

"When did they started...?"Natsu questioned.

Lucy sighed. "No, he just confessed.

Natsu then smiled. "Then that means I get to be straightforward too."

Lucy glanced at him. "Wait...what?"

Natsu leaned in and pecked her lips. "I like you, Lucy," he confessed while laughing.

She was red the time.

"Gray-sama, when did you realized that Juvia was the one for you?" Juvia questioned. They were on one of the dates, where they stay in the middle of a flower field, Gray's head on her lap and her humming quietly while stroking his hair.

He opened one eye. "Well, on my mission, I realized how much it hurts without you by my side," he explained.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Gray-sama is really sweet."

He reached into his pocket and remembered the sack. He took it out and sat up. Juvia looked puzzled. "Here you go. A client gave it to me and said to give it to you. I don't know what it is," Gray said.

Juvia reached for it and clasped it. She untied the knot and reached in. She felt something and pulled it out. She gasped. Gray couldn't believe it etheir. It was a sterling silver necklace, one for him and one for her. His had an a crystal diamond shape. Her's was a heart of sliver. "This is the most beautiful present Juvia has ever received!" she gasped.

Gray could agree with her. But his face was filled with joy. He reached over and put the necklace on her. "It's fits perfectly."

She giggled and put his on. "Your's too."

He held her hand. "I'm sorry for treating you so horribly back then."

She shook her head. "No, Juvia knew all a long that Gray-sama will realize that Juvia is very important. But thank you."

_No Juvia. Thank you._

Author's note: THE END! Thank you for all the great reviews. First story done! XD


End file.
